Loyalty to Luke 2 and a Half: Tempest of the Lake
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Skarloey is sent to the SKR in disgrace, where he has to learn to control his demons, as well as deal with some upsetting truths. But when the others stop Luke's newest attempt, Skarloey must try to heal a bond with the young Irish engine that he hadn't even realised was broken to begin with- let alone by him. *Rated T for suicide attempts and suicidal thoughts.* Proceed carefully.
1. Skarloey to the Rescue!

A/N: Ok, this was just a little something I just had a passing idea to write. I was considering writing a third attempt for Luke; unfortunately, this got left on the backburner. This was just meant to be a small story set between LTL 2 and On the Other Side of the Mountain.

But I just received news that a relative of mine has passed away due to suicide last night. I don't know all the details, and I have no intention of stating more than that. But I am saddened that he's gone.

So, I've decided to go ahead with this piece, which will again contain suicidal ideations and depressing/suicidal thoughts, so please proceed with caution. I intend to continue with this/rewrite what I have already. It will also contain OCs, a shift from the storyline so far, and eventual Skarloey and Luke fluffy moments.

And please, remember, never, ever think you're alone. Please, whether yourself or someone else is thinking of ending their lives, please, do your best to reach out. I had no idea of what was happening until it was too late.

Please, always remember that you are loved, you are strong, you can get to the light at the end of the tunnel, no matter how dark, long or twisty the tunnel is.

NEVER be afraid to ask for help. NEVER be afraid to admit you're struggling; those who love you will catch you, and help you forwards, step by step. Minute by minute. Hour by hour. Day by day.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I only own Jessica Tractor, and her driver. Skarloey, Luke and other characters belong to their respective creators.

Jessica the Tractor loves ploughing the fields near Hill Farm; because she loves getting her wheels dirty, and she often calls out to her friends, the narrow-gauge engines, who sometimes potter up and down the line.

Smudger hadn't been by in a while; in fact, she hadn't seen him since that fateful day by the lake. Technically, he was a fugitive too, but last Jess heard, the little dark green engine had suffered from boiler trouble following his overhaul and had to return to the Steamworks- and it had not been long since his overhaul, either!

He hadn't been seen since.

But she had heard that the boiler trouble had actually arisen not long after he helped her rescue Luke from an attempted suicide at the lake; that fateful incident in question. It was from her friend, Madge, whom Smudger had met when she transported him to the Steamworks for repairs, that she heard this troubling news.

In addition, she hadn't seen Luke since then, either. But she had heard happier news about him since, at least; he was receiving help from a therapist named Dr. Moon, who was secretly traveling between the Skarloey Railway and the Blue Mountain Quarry to see him on a weekly basis. Unluckily for Jess, it took her coming to grief with trouble to get this news; and this came about whilst she was working…

…

Jessica was singing 'Hit the Diff' an Irish farming song her driver often sang, when she found herself slowing down all of a sudden.

"That's strange," she said quietly. "What's up, driver?" She asked the man in the driver's seat.

"I have no idea," replied her driver. "You're fine for fuel, but I can't seem to get you moving again."

"Funnily enough, I can't move either- it's like I've been frozen to the ground." The old tractor grumbled, watching as her driver jumped off his seat and went to investigate.

"Well, it seems we've run into some bad luck, old girl," he said dryly, shaking his head. "We're stuck here. You've gotten your wheels stuck in the mud!"

"Botheration!" Roared Jessica furiously, trying in vain to rev up her engine to free herself and resume work. "That means horses could get stuck! Are any of the steam engines available to help?!"

"Well, I'll go to the farm and phone for help." Her human companion reassured, edging his way away from the sticky mud before dashing back to the farmhouse as fast as his legs could carry him.

"The trouble with being old," Mused Jessica, wryly, watching her young driver run back up to the farmhouse, "is that you're wise enough to recognise you're in trouble; but too bloody stubborn to sit about doing nothing. I wonder when the little engines learned that." She chuckled.

A crow landed on her wheel guard, cawing in amusement.

"Oh, be quiet, you!" Jessica snorted. "I know bloody well I'm stuck! Don't need your encouragement to stay put."

The crow cawed again.

….

As good luck would have it, Mr. Percival was in his office when the telephone rang, and so he answered promptly.

"Oh, hello, Tiskens!" He greeted cheerfully. "How can I help?" He listened carefully to the other man's distressed words, before his face fell. "I see," he said. "Well, don't you worry, my good man, for I have a spare engine who can assist in your plight."

He finished the call, and promptly set off to the Depot.

….

Skarloey was most surprised to see the Thin Controller back so soon, and looking quite urgent, too. The old engine had been 'on leave' from the quarry for a couple of days now, but he hadn't expected to be allowed back there so soon.

"Hello, Sir," he said carefully. "This is unexpected; considering I've only been here two days."

"You can say that again." The Thin Controller agreed, grimly. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I need you to head to Hill Farm- and bring a strong tow cable or some chains with you. Jessica's stuck in a field."

"You can count on me, sir," Said Skarloey bravely, but weakly. He hadn't expected this; but he knew a friend needed help. And he did owe her, after she helped Luke. None of the engines actually ever got to thank her in a manner they deemed fitting.

This might just be the closest he could manage right now.

"That's a good engine," replied the Thin Controller gratefully. "I'll arrange for a relief crew to get you ready. I'm afraid I won't be able to get Mr. Rose and Mr. Winter here quickly enough to get you ready."

"That's fine, sir," added Skarloey bravely; but he missed his crew, and he wanted to talk to them again. He hadn't seen them since his dismissal from the Quarry. He felt terrible for the way they had to separate, so he was eager to redeem himself to the Thin Controller.

Still, he waited patiently as the relief crew arrived with the tow cables, lit his fire and built up steam. Once he was ready to go, he sped off towards Hill Farm as fast as his wheels would carry him.

…

Jessica was very relieved to see Skarloey arrive. "Blimey, Jess, looks like you got yourself in a jam." He said casually, as he braked to a halt beside the field.

"Tell about it," Replied Jessica with a groan. "I can't get out of the ruddy field- heck, I can't even move an inch! Please tell me you're here to help." She added imploringly.

"Of course!" Said Old Faithful, indignantly. "Did you think I came here to gloat?" He asked.

Jessica just gave him a look, and Skarloey, remembering that Duncan and Sir Handel were often prone to doing that sort of thing- even Peter Sam and Rusty did so on occasion, realized that perhaps he needed to have a word with his team. He'd do it tonight, if he remembered. If he saw them before he nodded off in the shed out of boredom.

"Ok, point taken," he agreed reluctantly. "But I really am here to help. I brought tow cables." He looked back at his crew, who were now fishing out strong cables from his cab. They, along with Tiskens, were getting ready to tie the cables between Skarloey and the old tractor.

Once this was done, Skarloey whistled. "You ready, Jess?"

"As much as I'll ever be!" Called Jessica, revving up her engine. She couldn't do much, but she'd rather try something than let her friend struggle to pull her out by himself.

"Ok!" He called back. Letting out another, much longer whistle, he instantly started forwards. Jessica felt the ropes taut, and she continued revving her engine. Slowly, but surely, she felt herself being propelled forwards, and she yelled out "It's working! Keep pulling!" She called, over the noise of her whining engine.

Slowly, but surely, the old tank engine managed to pull the tractor out of the mud, and back towards the line.

….

"Phew! Thanks, Skarloey," Jessica whirred gratefully, as Tiskens checked her wheels for any damage or mud blockage. "I was afraid I'd get stuck here for a lot longer.

"You're welcome, Jess," replied Skarloey.

"How's Luke getting on?" She asked. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"I'm afraid we're trying to keep him in the quarry." Skarloey answered. "He's doing well, though. He's receiving therapy from a therapist called Dr. Moon. He has down days, but he's doing much better than he was when you last saw him. He's still got a long way to go, but we're immensely proud of him and his progress so far."

Jessica smiled warmly. "That's wonderful. Send him my congratulations, and if you can, please do tell him to come here as soon as he is allowed to leave. We have much to catch up on."

"Noted." Smiled Skarloey.

"What about the others?" She added.

"They're well," Replied Skarloey. "They're all working hard up at the quarry, as usual. But," he recalled suddenly, "… did you hear the news about Duncan?"

"No…" Jessica said, frowning. "It's been a while since I've seen any of you lot round here. I just seen Duke, Bertram, Mighty Mac and Freddie these days; and ain't none of them told me about Duncan. Please tell me he's well and in one piece." She added, her eyes bulging.

"He's gone to Wales." Skarloey said. "And yes, he was well and in one piece when the lads checked him over before he was taken to Brendam. Heard Toby took him down."

"Damn- he might have come by and said something." Jessica tutted. "I don't like not saying bye to my friends. How long will he be?"

"No idea. His brother Douglas is getting an overhaul, so he might be a while." Skarloey answered. He was aware Douglas had RAF connections, and was very stuffy and a stickler for rules; a stark contrast to his little brother, Duncan, who was dubbed 'Rebel of the Rails'.

"Double damnation." She muttered softly, looking over at Skarloey, whose face was suddenly looking pale and worn. Sympathy flared in her radiators for him, for she found him to be a sweet, knowledgeable and interesting little engine, who spread small acts of kindness for everyone around him.

"And are you well, Skarloey?" She asked him gently.

This question, though well meaning, was enough to jolt him, and he blurted out some gibberish about being fine, just tired from working in the quarry.

But, not believing him altogether, Jessica continued to probe, "Are you sure? I thought you'd still be at the quarry with the others. I heard from Duke you suddenly came back here and got sent straight to the sheds." She said.

"Jess, I'm fine," muttered Skarloey rebelliously, still unwilling to talk.

"Engines don't get sent to the sheds without a reason," she warned him. "And especially not old ones such as yourself." She added, darkly. "I can think of few reasons for such a thing; and none of those are good."

Skarloey just sighed. What to tell her? He had been through enough already, in his opinion, and it was bad enough having Rheneas, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Rusty, Owen, Luke and Merrick; as well as his crew, the workmen and Mr. Bailey all witness it, and the Thin Controller hearing about it afterwards; he didn't really need or want Jessica or the other engines getting wind of the scenario.

But, on the other buffer, he could hardly fail to acknowledge that Jessica had definitely earned the trust of himself and the other engines after she helped Luke when his second suicide attempt failed. He decided to wait to tell her later, when he was feeling less ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready to talk about it now." He told her at last.

Jessica smiled kindly at him, "That's alright- if you want to talk about it later, or just talk at all- I'll be here, or nearby," she replied reassuringly. "And I hope that interrogation didn't put you off; I do tend to get a bit carried away in ensuring my friends are safe and well."

"It's fine," Smiled Skarloey, ruefully. "And… thank you." then he realized something. "Oh, I beg your pardon, Jess! I never asked you if you were alright." He admitted sheepishly. "How terribly rude of me.

Jessica couldn't help but chuckle; but deep down, she was also concerned. She knew Skarloey well enough to know he generally asked people if they were alright after an accident, unless he was extremely distracted by something else. Whatever was gnawing at him must be serious.

"I'm fine," she answered earnestly. "All thanks to you, my friend. I couldn't have gotten out of that mud without your help. I mean, I could have tried, but you've certainly saved my engine from blowing up on me."

"No worries," he tried to smile, but Jessica could sense the sadness behind the smile, and she could see that the smile failed to reach his eyes.


	2. Going for a Ride

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your kind words, everyone; both on this story and on my relative's death. That is much appreciated. He's going to be buried on Monday; but I can't attend; nonetheless, his wide and kids are in my thoughts.

But, here is chapter 2 of Tempest of the Lake! I hope you all enjoy, everyone.

Once Tiskens had declared Jessica in working order and fit to work, the old tractor said goodbye to Skarloey, who did likewise.

"Well done, old boy," his driver praised warmly, as they chuffed away from Hill Farm and back to the Depot.

"Thank you, sir," replied Skarloey dully, and said naught else. Feeling the tension in the air, the two men refrained from talking all the way home.

….

That evening, the Thin Controller returned from the Wharf to speak to him. "Well done, Skarloey," he said, warmly, and not without a hint of pride in his tone. "I heard from Tiskens how brilliantly you helped Jessica out of the mud."

"Just happy to help, sir," replied Skarloey listlessly. He suddenly felt very tired and in want of a good, long rest. He barely slept since he'd arrived here; he'd been plagued by nasty nightmares, concerns for Luke's safety and his own haunting memories of what he couldn't change.

"I say you've certainly earned a rest, Skarloey," continued Mr. Percival, as though reading his mind; suddenly looking at his oldest engine with worry and pride.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Percival, sir," Skarloey yawned, managing a polite but wafer-thin smile, which sent ripples of fear into the Thin Controller's heart.

Ever since he had sent for Skarloey to come back to the Depot and remain in the sheds, the old engine had seemed so… tired, even deflated, on a permanent basis, like someone had stolen his cheerfulness.

In truth, the railway hadn't been the same since Duncan's departure. Ever since then, and Skarloey's descent into disgrace, the Thin Controller had noticed wounds aflame among his fleet of little engines. He had no idea what was bothering them, but he was very fearful indeed; particularly for poor Old Faithful, who was literally acting out of character right in front of his nose and he couldn't for the life of him puzzle out why.

He was about to ask Skarloey about this, but he saw that the old engine was already fast asleep.

"Sleep well, Skarloey," murmured the Thin Controller sympathetically, patting Old Faithful's buffer before departing to finish work in his office.

….

When Skarloey awoke several hours later, he was met with Duke glaring in his direction.

"Hello," he greeted cautiously, trying to stifle a yawn. "What time is it?"

But Duke didn't answer immediately, which made the No. 1 engine more than a little unnerved. He hesitated, wondering what had gotten into Duke all of a sudden. If Peter Sam or Sir Handel were here, he might have had better luck with interpretation, or even an explanation, if he was lucky. But fortune had not been on his side lately, and he had given hoping it would be.

"Erm, Duke?" he tried again. "I really do hate to pester you, but"-

"It's nearly 2," Duke answered, testily, which caused Skarloey to panic for a moment- he normally took the two o'clock train here- before he realized the circumstances that he was in; or rather, they hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You're taking it, aren't you?" he asked the younger engine in realization.

"Correct." Answered Duke, with an icy cordiality; just as Duke's driver came up to his smokebox.

"That's you in steam, old boy- let's go; we don't want to keep our passengers waiting." Said the driver, patting Duke's lamp.

"That would never suit his Grace," Replied Duke, grimly.

Skarloey watched sadly as Duke wheeshed away from the shed, leaving him all alone in the Depot. He suddenly began wishing that Nancy was a sweet girl of 12 again, who still lived on Sodor and came to polish the engines often. At least he wouldn't be lonely- because even if he couldn't confide the full details of his situation to her, he could still distract himself by regaling her with tales from his younger years.

"We really could do with more volunteers working here," He pondered. Come to think of it, he had heard Luke's driver talking about his three kids. Perhaps one might come to volunteer here on the Skarloey Railway?

Yes, that'd be nice. In reality though, it might not happen for a while; and he really wanted- and needed- a friend to talk to about his feelings- especially since he had a niggling instinct that his little escapade in the quarry had fallen into Duke's knowledge.

"Oh, that isn't good," thought the old worriedly, his wheels trembling. Things quickly worsened, however, when he heard footsteps on the ballast next to him, and he jumped out of his boiler as two men shuffled towards him.

"Steady, chaps," he warned, too panicked for once to actually stop and assess the situation sensibly. "I'm still in steam and ready to wheesh you!"

"Oi, mate, it's only us!" a familiar gruff voice said in protest. Skarloey paused.

"Mr. Winter?"

Sure enough, his regular driver and fireman were standing there, grinning from ear to ear. Skarloey blinked, then it clicked. And he exclaimed;

"Oh, it's you two!"

….

The trio burst into guffaws of laughter over how silly Skarloey had been, and continued to laugh for a good few minutes, feeling relieved to be reunited, despite the circumstances.

"Yes of course it's 'only us', you silly little engine!" chuckled Mr. Rose fondly. "Did you think we'd steal you away?"

"Had I realized it was you two sooner, I would not have made a peep," replied Skarloey, quite seriously. "I was feeling lonely. But whatever are you two doing here?" he asked, eager to change the subject away from his punishment.

"Mr. Percival gave us permission to take you out on a run to stretch your wheels." Replied Mr. Rose. "How about it?"

"Yes, please, sir!" exclaimed Skarloey in delight, causing his crew to chuckle.

"Well, that's settled," Said Mr. Winter, and the pair climbed into the old engine's cab to check his fire and pressure gauges; as well as his fuel and whether he had enough steam.

Whilst they were doing this, Skarloey sizzled happily on the spot, eager to get out onto the line and just see the sights without having to worry about anything.


	3. Two Little Red Engines, Sitting Outside

It was a mild, but very grey afternoon as Skarloey approached Crovan's Gate Station; but he didn't mind too much, as he was finally back on the line with his crew once more. His crew decided to run him to the Steamworks and back again, so he could fully stretch his wheels; but first, he had to stop at Crovan's Gate to take on water.

To his relief, Duke had already been and gone, so the station was very quiet. His eye was caught by a movement in the middle of the bridge; which was revealed to be an isolated figure.

She had light-blonde hair, which was crowned by a black and hot pink striped Alice band. Her face was a bit squashed looking, like a pug's, and was sprinkled with freckles. Her hazel coloured eyes were looking into a completely different world. She was hardly what some might call a pretty child, but Skarloey didn't pay heed to the child's 'Plain Jane' appearance; her heartfelt smile and her childish singing enchanted the old engine into looking up at her. She really was a lovely creature, reflected Skarloey.

Proteus, it felt so long since he had seen, let alone talked to, any children. He'd been up at the quarry way too long, he realized in dismay.

He wanted to call out a greeting to her and ask her name; as well as caution her on bridge safety. But, before he could speak, his driver, who had now finished filling his water tank, had gone back into the cab and blew the whistle, long and loud to announce their departure- completely unaware of the child's presence.

Startled, the little girl looked over the side of the bridge and Skarloey saw her looking down below, and she saw him looking back up at her. Suddenly afraid, she ran away as fast as her feet would carry her, away from Skarloey, before he could call out that she didn't need to be scared.

"Botheration!" hissed Skarloey, annoyed with his driver for scaring the child away; even if she wasn't supposed to be up there by herself.

He had a thought, though- the girl had ears and hair colour similar to Luke's driver, Mr. Heron. Pity he hadn't any information more than what he had heard- for he wondered if she was related to him.

"You ready, old chap?" Asked Mr. Rose, before the old engine could dwell more on the mystery child. It was odd, though- he was sure he had never seen her before.

"Yes, sir," answered Skarloey, though it felt more dutiful than enthusiastic.

…..

As the old engine began to leave the station, he did wonder if there was a way to identify the child. He didn't want her to get into trouble, he hated seeing children getting told off; but he knew she was doing something potentially dangerous, and if something happened to her… He cursed himself, both in Welsh and English (with a bit of Scots for variety, courtesy of Duncan) for not saying something to her.

….

He quickly forgot about it, though, for he felt the sun's deliciously warm rays on his face, and he let a huge smile emerge, relieved and pleased to finally be out of the shed once more, and to be so carefree…. If only for a moment.

He let out a loud 'WHOOSH!' of steam for good measure.

"Whoa, steady boy!" Exclaimed Mr. Rose, laughing. "What's gotten into you? You're not usually so easily excited at times like these."

"I'm happy to be out, Mr. Rose, sir." Skarloey replied, bubbling over with excitement; and he was too. He only wished he could pull Agnes and the other coaches today; oh, wouldn't that be grand!

But he didn't want to spoil this golden hour by complaining; he got on enough at Sir Handel and Duncan for complaining incessantly even when there was no valid cause for them to do so.

Still, it would have been nice.

….

He was surprised to run into Victor outside the Steamworks, who was looking very pale and shaken; however, the Hispanic engine smiled warmly as Skarloey pulled into the yard.

"Buenos dias, my friend," he said, without thinking. "Are you well?"

"Oh, … um, hello, Victor," replied Skarloey, caught off guard by his young friend's reply, but decided not to draw attention to it. He often spoke snippets of Welsh in the quarry; which often made Duncan annoyed, and Luke didn't understand any of it. "I'm well, thank you," he replied. "And what about you, Victor? You look as though you've slept on rails made of rocks."

"An unusual observation… I think you really need to get away from the quarry, my friend, before it messes with your funnel." Victor quipped, a wry grin on his face; despite its pale pallor.

Skarloey sighed involuntarily. "I already am, Victor." And he quickly explained the events leading up to now.

"Goodness, I do apologize!" Victor exclaimed; whose mirth now replaced by horror and sympathy.

"That's alright," sighed Skarloey. "I've really blown it this time, haven't I?"

"I… well, this is very unlike you, Skarloey," Commented Victor in concern. "I won't pry, but if you want to talk further, I'm here to listen."

"Thank you." Skarloey smiled. "But to get back to the point in hand, you don't look very well at all… so it really should be me asking you if you're alright, Victor; not the other way around."

…..

This was an accurate observation; Victor was feeling tired, weak, ill and too lethargic to run around giving orders and overseeing things- even young Kevin was concerned that Victor was sick, and tried to coax him into getting some sleep, or at least some fresh air.

Victor declined the rest for the sake of getting work done; but the fresh air had sounded tempting; plus, he felt safer leaving Kevin in charge while he was outside, in comparison to falling asleep for hours.

He was fond of Kevin, and he trusted him greatly with helping him in completing important tasks; but the little crane was young and had a lot to learn. Victor preferred to teach him about authority and management when he was feeling less like a slob on wheels.

"I'm alright, Skarloey, my friend," Smiled Victor reassuringly; though the smile was thin and couldn't hold up for long. "I'm just tired, that's all. I've been sleeping rough, the past few days. Perhaps you were on to something about sleeping on rock-formed rails." He chuckled wryly. But Skarloey didn't join in on the laughter.

"Victor, why haven't you been sleeping?" Asked the old engine gently, letting off a soft whoosh of steam.

The Hispanic engine sighed, "I just… I… I've been having nightmares." He admitted, shakily.

"About?" Asked Skarloey with a gentle curiosity.

"About… storms." Victor said quickly, reminding himself it was technically partly true; after all, storms did remind him of that day…

Was it the same with the little green engine, too? Wondered Victor, before he realised Skarloey was blinking at him.

"Just… storms?" He asked.

"Si, pretty much." Victor answered. "Erm- that is, my friend, they've- my nightmares, that is- are getting more frequent these days."

Now Skarloey was really concerned. Victor was stammering; and this was unusual. He was a very articulate engine who could normally get his point across smoothly and with a sense of humour to boot- but now, the little red Hispanic engine could barely speak clearly; his sentences were stringing together in a knot of words, like a mangled and indecipherable banner.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Victor," offered Old Faithful sympathetically. "I never liked storms myself. In fact, I'm scared of them, too."

Victor smiled. "Thank you- it does feel good to know I'm not being irrational." He said in relief, grinning sheepishly at Skarloey.

"You're welcome," beamed the older engine. "I sincerely hope you sleep better tonight, Victor."

"Gracias."

Skarloey was surprised by his companion's change of language; but didn't comment on it, assuming it was just something he'd learned from his home country.

"Well, I better go," the two little red engines chimed, and with that, the pair chuckled for a moment before setting off for their respective destinations.


	4. Tension in the Tunnel, Pt 1

His frames trembling, his eyes welling up with tears, his smokebox swelling with satisfaction that soon, his pain and hurt would be over; Luke looked down at his buffers and took a deep breath as he shunted the last of his trucks into place, deep in the tunnel.

This was it.

This was the moment when it finally ended.

Dr. Moon, who was in Luke's cab with his crew was most certainly alarmed by this development-she had seen one or two of her patients threaten to attempt- and actually attempt- suicide during their therapy sessions, but this was a whole new level of terrifying, as Luke's attempt, if he succeeded, could lead to loss of human life.

"We need to talk him out of this!" Hissed Geoffrey, fear bubbling in his voice. "We can't just let him bloody kill himself!"

"I agree, Geoff- but for God's sake, don't say 'bloody'- reminds me too much of the situation we're in."

"Well, don't say 'God', either!"

Nonetheless, the therapist managed to keep calm and professional, despite the panic of her patient's crew. "That's quite enough," She reminded them sternly. "We have a job to do, gentlemen. Geoffrey," she said, turning to the older man, "would you manage to run out of here and find help?"

"That I can and will." Geoffrey replied. "What about Richard?"

"He's staying with me. We'll talk to Luke and ensure he doesn't act on his plan before you return."

"Good luck," Whispered Geoffrey, helplessly, before slipping away from the group and running towards the tunnel mouth as fast as he could go, praying desperately that he won't be too late.

….

Almost as soon as Geoffrey burst of the darkness of the tunnel and back into the blue glow of the quarry, he saw Sir Handel pottering about nearby, muttering crossly under his breath, with a fierce scowl to match.

"Sir Handel! Thank God you're here!" Geoffrey panted, dashing over to talk to the little blue engine, who suddenly looked boggle eyed at someone saying that to him.

"Jiminy Cricket, mate, what's happened to you?" asked Bob Parker, Sir Handel's fireman, jumping off his engine's footplate to offer Geoffrey a drink of water. "God, mate, you're as white as a sheet. Are you ill?"

Geoffrey shook his head, feebly attempting to push the pro-offered bottle away, pointing vaguely towards the tunnel Luke was hiding in.

"You look like you're away to keel over, mate." Michael Friar, Sir Handel's driver, added wryly. "Are you sure you're not ill?"

"We haven't got time for this sickbed nonsense!" Fumed Sir Handel. "We need to find the gelignite trucks before Old Bailey- I mean Mr. Bailey, finds out they're missing!"

"Oh, I know where they are," Geoffrey spoke between wheezes. Jesus, his lungs were not being kind to him today, he thought to himself.

"Where are they?" Sir Handel asked impatiently, eager to get this stupid search over and done with before he and the others got in trouble for losing the gelignite.

"Luke's got them. Over there." Geoffrey replied, gesticulating towards the tunnel.

Sir Handel opened his mouth to say something. Then, he closed it again. He stared at the tunnel, wide eyed, blinked twice; and then, all of a sudden, he let out an extremely violent curse. Bob had the sense to join Sir Handel in a profanity duet.

For once, his driver gave no corrective advice as to his engine's swearing problem.

…

"You… didn't leave Luke alone, did you?" Sir Handel asked cautiously as he zoomed over to the tunnel as fast as his wheels could carry him.

"No, of course not!" Geoffrey exclaimed. "Richard and Doctor Moon are with him right now, trying to talk him out of blowing himself up."

"Great." Muttered Sir Handel with a groan. "I can't tell if that better or worse- I mean, I'm glad Luke's not alone; but what if they can't persuade him to not follow through?"

Before Geoffrey could respond, a loud explosion rang through the quarry, startling the cavalcade. In fact, it startled them all so much that they never paid attention to where the sound had come from.

"SHIT!" The group swore collectively (Sir Handel included).

"We're too late!" Bob said. "Geoff, I'm so sorry…"

"What the blazes is the swearing for, Sir Handel?" Asked a new voice.

It was Rheneas, wearing a quizzical frown on his face. "The workmen found some spare gelignite we can use for the blasting." He explained. "We still need to find the trucks, but at least we can resume work again." He added in relief.

"Uh, about that…"

"What?" Sighed Rheneas.

"Luke's driver told me where the trucks are…"

"Where are they, Mr. Heron?" Asked the old engine wearily.

"Luke's got them- in that tunnel over there." Geoffrey leaned out of Sir Handel's cab, pointing. Rheneas gasped in shock as he put two and two together. "Richard and Doctor Moon are with him," he added, answering Rheneas's unspoken question.

"There's no time to lose, gentlemen!" Gallant Old Engine exclaimed, dashing over to the tunnel. "Come on- Luke needs us! Hurry, before it's too late!"

Sir Handel obeyed, hurrying after Rheneas. The two engines and the five men hoped they could reach Luke before he decided to blow himself up.

…_. _

"Luke!" the two engines cried out in chorus as they burst into the tunnel, lamps suddenly ablaze in desperation and hope; eventually finding themselves face to face with their teary-eyed young friend. "Don't kill yourself, please!"

"Sir Handel, Rheneas…. I… I can't do this anymore… I'm sorry…" Luke sobbed. Richard patted his buffer.

"Luke, please don't say that, please…" he said quietly, but Luke either didn't hear this, or disregarded his fireman's statement.

"Luke, please, get out of there!" Sir Handel pleaded, "Please, you don't have to do this..." his eyes were unexpectedly tearing up. Dammit, why Luke? Why did Luke have to be the one to go through six years of hell and anguish, to tread the rails of hopelessness and despair, to have so meagre a light to light the darkness that blighted his days?

"You're our friend, Luke; we love you and we want to help you- please… just get out of the tunnel." Rheneas added gently, his eyes watering. "This isn't your only option Luke… We'll find another way to heal you of your pain, to help you back from the edge. Just please, leave the trucks and come talk to us."

But the young engine was resolute, "No- I've made up my mind."Luke replied determinedly, his voiceshaking, "Mr. Heron, Mr. Wilson, Dr. Moon- I must respectfully ask you all to leave the tunnel, please. I don't want you to get killed because of me- if I leave this world, I leave this world with two lives claimed to my name- no more."

He looked at his two friends. "And I suggest you two do the same. Immediately." He added, trying to look intimidating; but instead looking scared and troubled; but at the same time,

But no one moved. They all remained transfixed, horrified at leaving Luke alone to end his life; and determined not to do as he asked.

"Please, move…" the Irish engine's voice trembled to a whisper, fighting to stop himself from crying; the sooner he committed the act, the quicker his pain will finally end.

"Luke, I have been your driver for many years; including when your old railway closed down. Richard and I have been at your side from Ireland to here, from heaven to hell, from lowlands to the mountains. We are not leaving you. We're not letting you kill yourself; do you hear me? Like Rheneas said, we'll find another way to help you."

Richard said nothing; but his eyes flashed with agreement.

Luke hesitated, looking between his crew, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Dr. Moon. "But… but I feel that I'm only dragging you down. I feel that I'm partly responsible for Skarloey being sent away… please, just leave me be…"


	5. Tension in the Tunnel, Pt 2

"We can't leave Luke like this!" Hissed Geoffrey to Dr. Moon and Richard.

"I have no intention of leaving, Mr. Heron." Dr. Moon said icily; though her eyes were ablaze with fear and determination. "In this situation, standard procedure would be to put the patient to sleep; though of course, this may prove to be very difficult."

But Richard had an idea. It was very dangerous, and he knew it could get him killed if Luke followed through- but if he succeeded, it would save Luke's life and ensure the safety of everyone else present.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea," he spoke, carefully.

"We're listening." Dr. Moon said. "What is it?"

"I'm going to go to Luke's cab and extinguish his fire. That way, he can't light the gelignite, and he'll lose energy rapidly, so he'll lose consciousness."

Dr. Moon nodded approvingly; but Geoffrey looked reluctant.

"It's a good idea, mate," he began, slowly. "But"-

"What do you mean, 'but'? Geoff, we can't afford such a luxury!" Richard argued. "Our engine's about to blow himself up, for God's sake, and you have a 'but'?!"

"I just don't want you getting killed." Geoffrey said sternly.

"That's a risk someone must be willing to take." Richard replied fiercely. "You have a family Geoff, and they need you. And I'm most certainly not going to let Dr. Moon get killed." He added, tipping his hat in Dr. Moon's direction. She blushed in response.

"So that just leaves me." He concluded, with a nonchalant shrug, hoping the fear he felt bubbling in his stomach wasn't evident to his colleagues. "This is a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Rich"-

"What choice do we have, Geoff?" Richard asked despairingly, interrupting his best friend's protest. "Luke could die. I _have _to do this- even if it means I might die too."

To his dismay, Geoffrey, realizing that there was no other option aside from stepping aside and allowing Luke to kill himself, nodded reluctantly. "Alright, mate, but be careful, please. I don't want to lose you on top of Luke." He said.

"Right." Richard said. He gave them both a mock captain's salute to try and lighten the mood- but it didn't work. If anything, it made it worse.

"Please, Richard- I mean, Mr. Wilson, I implore you to be extremely careful," added Doctor Moon. "I have witnessed many near suicides in my presence- but this is the most delicate and dangerous one I have witnessed by far."

"I feared you would say that," Sighed Richard; but he squared his shoulders, and made his over to Luke. This was the first- and hopefully would be the last- time that he ever dreaded getting on the footplate.

…

"What do we do, Rheneas?" Mouthed Sir Handel to his friend.

"Just remain calm and keep talking to Luke," Replied Rheneas wisely. "He needs us more than ever."

"Alright," Sighed Sir Handel reluctantly. He felt they should be doing more, but he didn't know what else they could do.

It was just as he was about to say something when he saw Luke's fireman sneaking towards the tunnel, quiet as a mouse.

He was well and truly astonished.

'That doesn't feel safe to me,' he thought to himself. 'he could potentially get killed if Luke ignites those trucks."

He opened his mouth to bellow a warning- when Doctor Moon stepped into his line of vision. The therapist shook her head mournfully, a finger raised to her lips.

Sir Handel, though shocked and confused as to why an innocent man was being sent into a deadly situation, backed down.

Though he did glance over to see if Rheneas had noticed.

The scary thing was that he hadn't.

…..

Meanwhile, Richard was making his way to the tunnel as silently as he could, so as not to startle Luke into blowing himself up- taking the tunnel down with him. He could feel and hear his heart pounding in his chest like a pneumatic drill on full power.

Dear God, what had he signed up for?

He thought back to his days as an engine cleaner, back on that little railway in Ireland where he and Luke first met.

On his very first day, he had stuck up for the little green engine being bullied by two other engines… and despite Richard's prickly nature in the days following this incident; over time, he had grown to love Luke like family; and he knew Luke reciprocated those feelings.

Now, here he was, risking his life to save Luke's.

This would be the closest Richard had ever been to following Luke into the deepest, darkest depths of Hell itself.

….

"Rheneas, please, just get everyone out of here." Luke begged tearfully.

"No, Luke. Please, let us help you." Rheneas replied, trying hard not to cry himself. "We can talk about this- we'll help you, any way we can."

"No, Rheneas- I am done talking." Luke answered, his voice breaking. "I've tried and I've tried, but this has only gotten worse. I'm fed up of having to wake up in the monings and experience a new day of pain in misery. Some days, I don't even want to leave the tunnel. I'm always tired, I'm plagued by nightmares and lethargy… and it's got to the point where my life isn't worth living anymore. I won't even call it living.

"I just…" he inhaled deeply before continuing, "I just want to be at peace. This is the only way I can achieve it… even if the means are violent."

"But Luke, surely these things take time?" Sir Handel objected.

"It's just a waste of time, Sir Handel," Said Luke. "Me heart isn't in trying to live. Please, all of you, just leave- get away from these tunnels, and there won't be any casualties."

"Luke, I"-

Suddenly, Luke let out a yelp.

…

"What's wrong, Luke? Are you hurt?" Asked Rheneas; just as Richard emerged from the cab, holding a bucket in his left hand.

"I got it!" He called out, and, much to the astonishment of the two engines, Geoffrey and Doctor Moon whooped with relief.

"Got what?" Asked Sir Handel, feeling confused.

"He put me fire out." Luke answered, a dazed look on his face.

At that remark, Rheneas and Sir Handel felt very relieved- in fact, more relieved than they had ever felt in their lives.

That meant Luke could do nothing, and therefore was safe- for the time being.

However, this also meant that Luke was now starting to look very sleepy. They weren't worried, of course- they knew Luke would come to no harm. Sure enough, within mere minutes, his eyes closed, and he began snoring gently.

"Now, we just need to let Luke sleep for a day or so, and then we can bring him back and continue to resolve this matter." Doctor Moon said, casting Richard a relieved smile.

He smiled back.


	6. Truths Revealed

When Luke finally opened his eyes, he felt groggy, confused- and very scared. All he could see was the tunnel's comforting gloom all around him. It was only when he stared at its murky blue walls when he suddenly realized that he was still alive, thanks to his fireman.

And he couldn't tell whether to be relieved or disappointed that his latest attempt had again been thwarted.

Slowly, surely, memories swam to the forefront of his mind; him, threatening to blow himself up by ignite the gelignite he stole… he remembered Dr. Moon, his crew and Rheneas and Sir Handel, all trying to persuade him not to follow through… then he felt a cold slosh in his firebox… and how shock had rippled through his boiler in waves before it faded to sleep- sweet, blissful, unadulterated sleep… somewhat ironic considering he was now at an all-new low.

He gasped as a sudden, sickening realisation hit him; that Mr. Wilson had risked his life to save that of his engine's, even though he knew they'd both be blown to pieces if he failed to save Luke in time.

The young engine felt tears well up in his eyes with gratitude and horror at what had not happened, and what could have been, respectively.

He let a breathy, shaky sob escape him.

….

"Is he alright, Doctor Moon?" Rusty asked a grave-faced Dr. Moon.

"I haven't seen him today yet, so I'm not sure how he is." She replied grimly, looking at her notes whilst gnawing on her lip.

"But he's been asleep for three days!" Squeaked Peter Sam.

"Per my orders, Peter Sam." Dr. Moon replied coldly, clicking her pen. "I asked Richard not to have Luke's fire lit until I said he could."

"Which is when, exactly?" Asked Rusty.

Dr. Moon glanced at her watch.

"About now."

….

"How are you feeling, buddy?"

Luke nearly jumped out of his smokebox- but relaxed as his recognised his driver's voice. "Mr. Heron! You're here!"

"Of course, I am! Oh, thank God you're ok." Geoffrey replied, heartfelt relief prominent in his voice. "Well, alive might be more the word right now, but you get what I mean."

"What about Mr. Wilson, sir?" asked Luke timidly.

"I'm here, Luke," Another voice chimed in. Luke nearly began crying with relief when his fireman stepped into the dim light of the tunnel. "God, that was tense. Rheneas said he's taking over your gelignite runs from now on."

Luke smiled with a soft appreciation- Rheneas, unlike his brother, hated early mornings- the fact that he was willing to take over Luke's gelignite runs in the morning was touching.

"How long was I out for?" Asked Luke, suddenly realising that he couldn't remember anything beyond his suicide attempt.

"Um… about three days."

"Geez, mate, you could have softened the blow a little." Geoffrey said, semi-sarcastically. "Don't want Luke to hyperventilate back into unconsciousness."

"I…I'm fine, really." Luke replied, though he was, in truth, feeling shocked at this newfound knowledge. "How are the other engines?"

"They're fine- though they were very alarmed when they heard about you threatening to kill yourself using the gelignite." Richard replied.

….

"Skarloey's not gonna like this." Said Peter Sam nervously to Rusty. Rusty murmured in agreement.

"I mean, it was horrifying enough having us hear about it- worse so for Rheneas and Sir Handel. How are they holding up, by the way?" the little diesel inquired.

"Well, haven't really spoken to Rheneas much since then, but Sir Handel was rather traumatised." Peter Sam replied in a low voice. "He told me he had nightmares about it, and was worried about Luke's safety- well, more so than before. I wish I could help him- both Sir Handel and Luke."

"As could I, old friend. But all we can do is stick together. They'll appreciate solidarity and a listening ear most of all at a time like this."

"And compassion." Added Peter Sam.

"Especially compassion," Agreed Rusty amiably.

Just then, Rheneas trundled up alongside. "Hello, you two," he said gravely.

"Hi," The two friends chorused glumly.

"Any word about Luke?" Asked Rusty, hopefully.

"Well, good news is, Dr. Moon's just proclaimed Luke to be awake." Rheneas answered. "She's talking to him now- I've brought his crew with me so they could get privacy."

"Hello," Said Geoffrey. He sounded unusually subdued; but nonetheless, his eyes were sparkling with relief at Luke being alive and finally awake.

"We're glad to hear that," Said Peter Sam. "Rheneas?"

"Yes, Peter Sam?"

"Now that we know Luke's ok, do you know when Skarloey's coming back?" Asked Peter Sam.

"Why can't you ask him?"

"He won't talk to us." Peter Sam replied.

In response, Rheneas cursed in Welsh before letting out a huff. "I love Skarloey, don't get me wrong- but when he gets in these moods, he's impossible to deal with!" He fumed.

Peter Sam and Rusty glanced at one another in concern before turning back to their friend.

"Is something wrong, Rheneas?" Asked Rusty.

"Yes, of course there is!" Snapped Rheneas, now feeling the pressure and fury of the past few days finally uncork like a bottle of pop being opened. "Luke nearly committed suicide, again- and Sir Handel and I had to talk him down, he was unconscious for three days, during which we had to hide him from the Thin Controller, my brother blew up a train of stone and nearly injured Paxton and me due to his anger and carelessness"-

At the horrified looks on his friends' faces, Rheneas cleared his throat. "Ahem. I believe I've said enough. I have to get back to work." He said finally, and with that, he chuffed away.


	7. Skarloey's Return

Hello, everyone! Hope you're all doing well, wherever you are, and I apologise for the lack of updates! Until fairly recently I was preoccupied with college and my new boyfriend so writing just fell to my backburner. But here is the next chapter of Tempest of the Lake, and I hope you all enjoy.

Stay safe, wherever you are!

…..

"Now what do we do, Rusty?" Asked Peter Sam, feeling close to tears.

Rusty, however, was at a loss. Comfort seemed futile right now, and any thoughts of practical action were yet to enter his mind. "I… I'm afraid I don't know." He admitted.

"Skarloey would know," Sniffed Peter Sam. Rusty glanced over, and saw his friend start to cry.

"Oh, Peter Sam…" the diesel sighed sadly. "We'll see this through. I know it's been hard- all of it, but I promise we'll get through together."

"I know… It's just… we've fought a lot, and we've all gotten so angry at one point or another…" his voice trailed away as the little green engine looked towards the runaway siding on the Upper Terrace. "That silly siding has been the center of so much trouble!"

"Peter Sam, you can't just go about blaming sidings for what's been going on." Rusty reasoned. But he did acknowledge Peter Sam's first point. Skarloey's actions the previous week had been serious enough that it was a miracle that no one got killed. Luke had been so traumatized by what had happened that he ended up not speaking to Skarloey for several days- not that it mattered anyway, as the old engine was sent back to the Skarloey Railway in disgrace, with the Thin Controller fuming at Skarloey's actions, and angrily reminding him that workers could have been killed.

Skarloey, however, had been too ashamed of his actions to admit the reasons for them, and defied any attempts at talking, whether with Mr. Percival, or with the other engines. He couldn't even bring himself to talk to Rheneas about it, which was when the others realized something major was going on- more than what met the eye. What annoyed them, however, was that not only Skarloey refusing to talk to anyone, but his crew were the only ones who knew anything about the matter, and they too remained tight-lipped, despite the efforts of other engine crews to try and pry out some information.

It got on their nerves, especially Rheneas's, who was hurt and indignant that his brother and best friend wouldn't even confide in him.

Rusty suspected that that was the cause of Rheneas's unusually snippy mood- not that he blamed him, though. The little diesel grew more doubtful with each passing day that their friend would actually confide in about it, considering Skarloey always changed the subject whenever someone brought it up.

"Rusty?"

"Hm?"

"When will Skarloey be back at the quarry?" Peter Sam queried innocently.

"Either the moment we start struggling or the Thin Controller decides to let Skarloey back here on the proviso that he won't so stupid again." Rusty replied dryly, before a thought struck him. "Well, Sir Handel is pretty good at knocking himself to bits when the situation calls for it. Perhaps that could work to our advantage."

….

Incidentally, Sir Handel was hissing mournfully, his firebars having inadvertently collapsed… again.

"You silly engine!" Scolded his driver, Michael Friar. "That's you out for the count, boy."

"Sorry, sir," Said Sir Handel, quietly. Despite him having done this before, and on purpose, he really hadn't meant to knock them out of place- but he had been going too fast and bumped the trucks too hard, which resulted in his firebars collapsing yet again. He winced as he realized the repercussions of this mishap- a scolding from the Thin Controller, and worse, teasing from the others. If they weren't already preoccupied as it was.

….

Meanwhile, back on the Skarloey Railway, Skarloey finished shunting the coaches away, after Freddie's train had returned from another trip.

"Well, we haven't seen you in a while!" Sniffed Agnes haughtily.

"Could say the same for you, my dear," Chuckled Skarloey, trying to keep up his spirits despite still being plagued with thoughts about his terrible deed at the quarry.

"What, what's this? Whose name should we fear?" Asked Jemima, confused.

"No, no, Jemima, dear! That's not what he said." Lucy said loudly and explained to her sister what the old engine was saying.

"You see what I deal with?" Agnes asked Skarloey.

"Yes, yes, Agnes," Sighed Skarloey.

"But then, I feel for you," Continued the elderly coach, "because you have to deal with the rudeness of Sir Handel, and that uncouth Duncan!" She fumed.

"Well, I've dealt with them for years, Agnes, I know how to keep them in line… ish." Skarloey answered.

"'Ish' is hardly a befitting standard for a lady as myself! First class, first class, you know!"

But before Skarloey could retort, his driver interrupted. "Hold on, boy- the Thin Controller requires us to head to Crovan's Gate."

The old engine was cross and also nervous. "How come, sir?" He asked, attempting to remain stoic.

"Didn't say," Replied his driver. "Just said there was an emergency at the quarry, and that you're needed, immediately."

Skarloey felt hope spark in his smokebox on hearing those words. Would that mean he would soon be able to go back and see his friends again? Was Luke ok?

…..

"Ah, Skarloey, there you are," Said Mr. Percival, as the old engine pulled into the station. "This was not what I planned, at all, considering the gravity of your deed, but seeing how have worked so well since you left the quarry, I can see no reason to keep you here, not in an emergency."

"What's wrong, sir? Are the other engines alright?" Asked Skarloey in alarm.

"Yes, they are… although Sir Handel knocked out his firebars again." Said Mr. Percival. At Skarloey's responding eye roll, he continued, "He claims it was accidental this time, but, as he was being careless, he is at fault for this accident."

"I see."

"So, with him out of commission, Duncan still in Wales for the foreseeable future, and the new engine still missing- combined with the fact that the other engines are all busy at the Wharf…" Mr. Percival rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation, and Skarloey guiltily noticed that his controller's face was gaunt and pale, with bags under his eyes. "I have to send you back to the quarry," He concluded. "I cannot let the other three engines struggle on with the work alone."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Peeped Skarloey happily, despite his worry for Mr. Percival and the guilt eating him up inside for what had happened. "I won't let you down again, Mr. Percival, sir!"

"I know you won't." Sighed Mr. Percival, managing a small smile. "Off you go, Skarloey, the others will be waiting for you."

With a 'PEEP, PEEP!' Skarloey left Crovan's Gate Station and raced towards the Blue Mountain Quarry as fast as he could.


End file.
